"Who is She" (Named Change Used to be "Her") Episode Story Part 1
One day Phineas and Ferb where in bed, all of a sudden there mom called... "Phineas, Ferb come downstairs i have some news!" "Let's go!" exclaimed Phineas. "Good morning boys, isn't it a lovley day," said Mr. Flecher. "Yes, yes it is, mom, what was the news?" Phineas said. Well, a new neighbor has moved into town. I think she is you age Phineas." said Mrs. Flynn. "Great, ferb i know what were going to do today! We are going to show the new girl around Danville!" Phineas said with excitement. "I am going to make welcome jello to bring to their house later," said Mrs. Flynn. "Hey where's Candace," said Phineas. "She is with Stacy and Jenny, there at the mall. They will be back at five," Mrs. Flynn explained. "Oh, ok; hey wheres perry," Phineas says. (Perry does his thing enters layer) "Okay let's see hmm, her house is on Maple Drive, right across from Isabella! There it is! All of a sudden Phineas walked passed a moving truck and saw a girl just about his height, but a little taller, and her back was turned. Her hair was so shinny and long and thick, and phineas thought hmm should i tap her i don't want to startle her, but before phineas said anything... (love music plays) she turns so gracefully, blinks her sky blue eyes with such long eye lashes, and her hair spakles like the night sky (music stops when she is done turning) Phineas is so shocked that his neighbor is well... Beautiful!!! She could pass for a modle. Phineas has never had this feeling before, ferb raised one eye brow (you know what i mean) Phineas just stood there looking at her eyes, they where so blue and shinny and her hair and her lips where sparkly. She had a modles figure, but her outfit was farmish. She had a white tank top under her little o'l blue overal dress, with two shinny yellow buttons on each strap, with a red ribbon around her waste. Her outfit was cute though not junky at all! Phineas was a little nervous, but he covered it up and said "Hi i'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and were your neighbors!" Phineas said with confidence. " hehe (cute giggle) Hi, i'm Trixie, it's very nice to meet yall" "Nice to meet you too, Trixie, would you like us to tour you around Danville" Phineas said, but he was getting a little red. "Sure!" She said with delite "Phineas said "Come on!" he grab her hand and he showed her around Danville. Phineas thought she was very sweet, and she didn't have a rough southern voice it was kind of southern bellish and sweet, other than that Phineas and to idmit she was cute, not even cute, beautiful! Phineas said "So Trixie, were did you come from?" Trixie frowned a bit having a flash back of her house being destoryed (read her past life to under stand, it is called "Her") "Oh, ya know somewere in the south, Texas." "Cool! Hey Baljeet, hey Burford!" Phineas shouted. "Hey who's the chick, said burford" Phineas got red agian, "This is Trixie, she is new here!" "Wow i have never seen someone like her before" said Bajeet (obviosly they are flirting with her) Phineas got jealous and said "Oh, we have to go catch you guys later bye!" He grabed her hand and Trixie did a blush she might like Phineas too. "What was that all about," said Burford, "Think it is the case of love sickness, It says here it is in this book," said Baljeet. "You carry around a book, nerd," said Buford. Phineas took Trixie to his back yard, "Trixie, how do you like it here in Danville so far?" It's great! They have so many stores and a mall! Wow!" exclaimed Trixie. "You never been to a mall before," Phineas said in surpise. "Yes i would like to go someday," said Trixie with a little sadness. "Me and Ferb could take you if you would like," said Phineas with joy. "Really?!" said Trixie with hope and excitment. "Sure said Phineas, I would love, i, i mean We would love to take you!" Phineas started to get all red and blush. "Oh, thank you Phineas!" she gave him a hug. (Trixie comes from a small town kinda poor.) Phineas started to blush like crazy, but mean while... Isabella was coming towards the gate. She busted open the gate and said "whatcha..." Isabella paused of shock to see another girl in Phineas and Ferbs backyard??? I mean sure there is the Fire Sight Girls, but this girl i have never seen before, and she is hugging MY PHINEAS!!! Isabella thought with rage and anger, so she started to walk towards them and this is what happend... Too be continuded.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Stories